Light The Sky
by singingwiththesun
Summary: "Cause the stars are dull when they're compared to you and I. And if people don't like it then they can close their eyes. 'Cause we're not the same and we don't have to try. We're brighter than fireflies, we're gonna light the sky" CD/HG. Set in PoA


**This whole one-shot is completely inspired by Grace Vanderwaal's song which is also the title. This one shot was also random but i hope you'll like it!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the sun sets, the moon rises on top and shined with its own unique and marvelous way. Not a lot of people really appreciate on how exhilarating night time is. You could see the moon and the stars shinning just like little droplets if you look at it from the ground. The night breeze always felt so calm and peaceful that it could make you doze off to sleep even if you want to. And don't get started on how beautiful the lake would look like with the moonlight shinning through the waters. It's simply breath taking.

Unfortunately, not a lot of hogwarts students are able to witness the beauty of night time, their curfews set the bar for them. Nowadays, after dinner the students would either venture the castle, hide amongst the bookshelves of the library, cause havoc through the halls, or simply snuggle up inside their common rooms or dorm rooms and spending time with their friends. However, there are a few students that would break the rules, and spend their midnight under the stars secretively as of they have something to hide.

This time, there are two students out of their respective common rooms wearing the most comfortable clothes they could wear lying down on a picnic blanket near the black lake but hidden by a few bushes, these two students however would be a shock to know since they both have a reputation of being responsible.

Cedric Diggory, a handsome tall and burly boy with sandy blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes is laying down on the same picnic blanket with a feeling of stars going round and round his head. He wore a grey sweater and blue jeans alongside white trainers. He marveled at the night time's beauty but to him that beauty had nothing compare to the witch beside him.

And thus, Hermione Granger, a petite and maturing girl with caramel brown hair and caramel brown eyes with golden specks laid down next to him. She was wearing an oversized yellow sweater and grey sweatpants finished with her black sneakers. She has a smile on her lips as she stared at the boy right next to her.

Their bodies were not techincally right beside each other, just their heads. With Hermione's body pointed torwards the bushes while Cedric's pointed torwards the black lake, but their heads were brushing against each other. Cedric didn't mind though, Hermione's hair may have looked bushy from afar but once you've held it, you can feel how soft it actually is and that is a delight for Cedric.

"Y'know, i've never really imagined how beautiful the night is untill i suddenly have the time to actually gaze it," Hermione pondered as her eyes gazed onto the night sky, twinkling with the stars reflection.

Cedric smiled, "Well truthfully, i've been sneaking in and out of my dorm room every weekend just so i could see the moon and the stars. Not lots of people here realized that the sky would look more breath taking from the hogwarts grounds."

"You do know that you're a prefect right, Diggory?"

"Of course i do, love. Otherwise i wouldn't even dare to come out here in the first place. You don't really get to judge me right now, Granger. Because right now you're the one who is laying beside me and watching the stars along with me while i was suppose to patrol. You're breaking the rules as much as i am."

Hermione sighed, "Well that is true."

"You know that you're pretty distracting right, Granger?"

Hermione let out a snort, "Yeah, right. Like how exactly am i distracting? I'm not even close to pretty,"

Cedric turned to meet her eyes, "Now don't say that about yourself, love. Truthfully, i think you're even more beautiful than all of the other girls here in hogwarts."

"You're joking right?"

"No, love."

"You're Cedric Diggory for merlin's sake! Why would you want a plain third year Gryffindor contrast to other older girls who are much prettier than me?"

"Because, love. There is something about you that makes me feel like there are fireworks. Now, my mother taught me that every girl is equally beautiful, but she also told me that once i've met the person that i truly love, i would never give up on her or trade her for other girls."

"What would your friends think about me?"

"Well, if they don't like you then screw them. If people don't like us being together then they can close their eyes. Because i wanna be with you, Granger."

"And do not ever doubt your beauty once again, love. You're bloody gorgeous to me and brilliant as well,"

For a while they laid in silence with their eyes gazing into each other as they smiled at each other. Cobalt grey eyes meets Caramel ones. One has sparkles and the other has golden specks. They were both beautiful sets of eyes.

Hermione sat up and turned to stare onto the black lake's reflection before laying down right next to Cedric with her body pointed torwards the black lake. She turned to him and they were now face to face. As she bit her bottom lip, she quietly scooted closer to him. Their bodies were now merely inches apart. Her left hand graced his cheek while their noses are already touching each other. They were so close that they could feel each others breath.

And without a doubt, she leaned in and so did he. Their lips collided with each other. It wasn't one of those steamy hungry kiss nor was it that kind of quick and chaste kind. The kiss is long but it had passion to built it all up. And so their lips moved in sync as his right hand took a hold of her waist while her left hand moved down onto his neck.

The moment they pulled apart, they were both out of breath. It felt like they could no longer breath with oxygen, like their world stopped completely and suddenly it was just them. Their foreheads touched each other as they both had looked down with a smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory, we're gonna light the sky," Hermione whispered as Cedric smiled and pulled her into another long-passionate kiss.

And so the lion and the badger spent their night snogging under moonlight. It was an unlikely couple. They weren't the same, but they completed each other and they acknowledge that. She was uptight and too serious but whenever he's around she would be more relaxed and calm. He was modest and cool but she could always make him feel more special and melt him down. The stars are completely dull when it's compared to them, and they know that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Cause the stars are dull when they're compared to you and I_

_And if people don't like it then they can close their eyes_

_'Cause we're not the same and we don't have to try_

_We're brighter than fireflies, we're gonna light the sky_

_\- **Grace Vanderwaal**_


End file.
